Can the heart go on?
by LottieLacey
Summary: This is a story about Jack and Rose. Jack survived and the couple are still madly in love. But they have a new terrifyingly upsetting hurdle to face; old age. And letting go.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I have already posted a Titanic story before now, but this is a story of Jack and Rose. Jack survived the sinking of the Titanic and the couple now have a new hurdle to face; old age. Can their love go on? Can Rose let go? Or can Jack find her again?**

* * *

The sound of water lapping up at the shore floated through the window, fluttering the net curtains as it traveled. The smell of gravy tempted the taste-buds and an old man sat propped up in an armchair. He was staring out of the open window towards the lake that the house backed onto. A vacant look covered his tired and wrinkled face, yet the blue eyes shone through. Jack Dawson had changed, yet his feelings remained.

Tottering into the room came a woman wearing an apron and a smile upon her face. She too was aging. Making her way over to Jack, she stooped down as best she could, level with his face. "Jack, dinner is ready." A fondness and true love coated every inch of her voice as she looked into his misty eyes.

"We can't eat." His words came out raspy and anxious.

"Why not, my love?" The woman replied, worry starting to show on her face. She recognised this reaction, but it was worse now than she had expected.

"Because this ship is sinking!" His words were panicked as he struggled to stand up.

"No Jack. It isn't. We aren't on a ship." She tried to stay calm, yet the pain was evident.

"I have to find Rose! She might be stuck somewhere. What if she's dead?!" Jack's eyes were now searching the air frantically for his one true love. He could not see what was before him. Nothing was clear.

"I'm here Jack. Please calm down. I'm here, my love." The woman's shoulders were now starting to shake and her bottom lip was quivering.

"No! I have to find Rose!" At this, the woman stifled a sob and the tears truly starting to stream down her face, reaching every crevice in the wrinkled skin.

Rose stood before Jack. Old and frail though she was, her heart still yearned for him. And however much she was losing him every day, she would never let go.

* * *

**Please feel free to leave reviews below and let me know what you think! I shall be adding more chapters to this story in the next coming weeks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the new chapter as promised. It's so nice to see reviews and kind words, so please let me know what you guys think of the new chapter.**

* * *

_"Rose! Rose where are you?" Jack's voice ripped through the night, drowning out the sound of water lapping up at the boat, getting deeper by the second. People were all around him, screaming for their loved ones and trying to find safer ground. But there was none. No where on the boat was safe anymore. The Ship of Dreams was sinking, and gaining speed in its descent._

_An old woman flickered into focus before Jack's eyes and he frowned. She was telling him to calm down, that the ship wasn't sinking, that they weren't even on a ship. Was she delusional? Of course she had to be mad. There was no doubt that they were standing on board the Titanic and soon they would plunge into the icy depths._

_Quickly, Jack informed the woman that he had to find Rose and then he sped off down the corridor towards her. For some reason, the beefy scent of gravy traveled through the air and reached Jack's nostrils. His mouth watered slightly and he lost sight of his goals. But only for a couple of seconds. Nothing would make him forget about Rose; her beautiful hair, that sweet sweet laugh and a glint in her eye that told him that she wanted to live. He would never, ever forget that. He could never let go._

_"Jack. Please." Suddenly Jack's whole body seemed to fall down, deep into the water. But he could hear Rose's voice as clear as a bell inside his mind. Something was caught on his arm and he tried to jerk away. The sound of a sob followed this, yet Jack knew that there was no one with him. "Stop this Jack." The voice spoke, sounding weaker by the second._

_He understood now. His time was up and there was no way to save Rose from the fate she would suffer. As his body became colder and colder, Jack tried not to think about the pain that he felt. Only Rose mattered. His pain was nothing, compared to the pain he would suffer without her. And then the pain subsided and he could no longer feel his body._

* * *

"Jack, come on!" Rose was now holding onto her lover's arm. Her frail hands struggled to hold him steady as he pulled to get away.

After a couple more seconds, Jack was no longer pulling away from her. She could feel that his whole body was violently shaking. It was always this way. She knew that he would never again see her in the same way. When he had one of his 'turns' there was no way of bringing him back. She knew this. But it was still so hard to deal with.


End file.
